marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
HYDRA
}}} 300px HYDRA ist eine Terrororganisation mit dem Ziel der Weltherrschaft. Sie wurde kurze nach der Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten in Deutschland von Johann Schmidt gegründet und fungierte als Wissenschaftsabteilung der SS. Die HYDRA hat einen Gruß entwickelt der sich vom normalen Nazigruß unterscheidet. Sie strecken dafür beide Arme mit geballten Fäusten in die Luft und rufen "Heil HYDRA". Von der Hydra, einem vielköpfigem und schlangenartigem Ungeheuer aus der griechischen Mythologie, leitet sich nicht nur der Name, sondern auch das Motto der Vereinigung ab, sobald man ihr einen Kopf abschlug, wuchsen dort zwei neue nach: "cut off one head, two more will take its place". Die Hauptaufgabe von HYDRA war es, fortschrittliche Waffen für das Dritte Reich zu entwickeln, doch in den Jahren, übernahm Schmidt die vollständige Kontrolle und verfolgte insgeheim eigene Pläne. In der Anfangsphase des Zweiten Weltkrieges, kämpfte HYDRA noch für die Ziele der Nazis, bis Schmidt 1943 die Organisation für unabhängig erklärte, um offen nach der Weltherrschaft zu streben. Nach HYDRAs Niederlage 1945, die durch Captain America herbeigeführt wurde, und dem darauffolgenden Verschwinden von Johann Schmidt, wurde die Vereinigung heimlich im inneren von S.H.I.E.L.D. wiederaufgebaut. Diese Aufgabe übernahm Arnim Zola, ein herausragender Wissenschaftler, der während der Operation Paperclip von den Amerikanern angeworben wurde, aber weiterhin treu zu Johann Schmidt stand. Obwohl Zolas Körper im Jahr 1972 starb, war HYDRAs Struktur bereits gut etabliert worden und Zolas Geist existierte in einem Computer weiter. In den folgenden Jahrzehnten, sorgte HYDRA im verbogenen für Krisen auf der ganzen Welt, um dadurch die Menschheit für ihre faschistische neue Weltordnung zu gewinnen, die ihnen Sicherheit bringen würde. Zu Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts breiteten sich die Agenten von HYDRA außerhalb von S.H.I.E.L.D. aus, infiltrierten wichtige Organisationen, einschließlich dem US-Senat, und errichteten viele geheime Stützpunkte auf der ganzen Welt. Eine von HYDRAs besten Agenten bei S.H.I.E.L.D., John Garrett, leitete heimlich das Centipede Projekt, das erneut einen Supersoldaten hervorbringen sollte. Im Jahr 2014 gelang es HYDRA beinahe die Weltherrschaft zu ergreifen, durch ihren Agenten Alexander Pierce und dem S.H.I.E.L.D. Projekt Insight. Doch der Plan zur Eliminierung von 20 Millionen Menschen, die eine Bedrohung für HYDRA darstellten, scheiterte an ihrem alten Feind, Captain America, der ihre Machenschaften bei S.H.I.E.L.D. aufdeckte und ihr wichtigstes Machtwerkzeug vernichtete, drei von S.H.I.E.L.D.s Helicarriern. Allerdings, hatte das HYDRA Mitglied Wolfgang von Strucker bereits einen neuen Plan gefasst, der die ZWillinge genannt "Wunder" miteinschloss, sowie dem Chitauri Zepter. Als die Existenz von HYDRA öffentlich bekannt wurde, begann ein offener Kampf gegen die Reste von S.H.I.E.L.D., die im Untergrund weiterarbeiteten. Für viele Monate führte John Garretts HYDRA-Einheit einen erbitterten Kampf gegen ein kleines Team treuer S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten mit Phil Coulson an der Spitze. Trotz der Bemühung auch das US-Militär durch Ian Quinn und den Deathlok Soldiers zu infiltrieren, wurde Garretts Truppe schließlich durch die gemeinsamen Anstrengungen des ehemaligen S.H.I.E.L.D.- Directors Nick Fury, Coulsons Team und den US-Marines besiegt. Aber auch diese Niederlage stellte nur einen vorübergehender Rückschlag für HYDRA dar. S.H.I.E.L.D. war praktisch zerstört und öffentlich zu einer Terrororganisation erklärt worden, wodurch viele HYDRA-Agenten ihre Arbeit ungestört fortsetzen konnten, einschließlich dem hochrangigen Mitglied Daniel Whitehall, der den Fall von S.H.I.E.L.D. nutzte, um mit der Kampagne zur Wiedererlangung des mysteriösen Obelisk zu beginnen. Die HYDRA hat in vielen Kreisen der Politik verbündete so sind der Leiter des Weltsicherheitsrates Alexnder Pierce und der US Senator Stern bekennende Mitglieder von HYDRA. Marvel Cinematic Universe Gründung HYDRA hat seinen Ursprung als Division für Spezialwaffen in den Reihen der SA, die unter der Leitung von Ernst Kaufmann stand. Die Abteilung war mit der Entwicklung neuer Waffen für die Streitkräfte betraut. Im Juni 1934, während der Nacht der langen Messer, wurde Kaufmann vom SS-Offizier Johann Schmidt getötet. Schmidt und seine Männer beseitigten Kaufmanns gesamte Einheit, mit einer Ausnahme, Dr. Arnim Zola. Schmidt übernahm Kaufmanns Waffenprogramm und bildete daraus seine eigene SS-Division, die er nach einer mythologischen Kreatur benannte, HYDRA. Die Einheit führte neuartige wissenschaftliche Experimente und nahm tiefgründige Untersuchungen des Okkulten vor. Durch den Einfluss von Arnim Zola, entwickelte HYDRA mehrere äußerst fortschrittlichen Waffen. 1936, mit Beginn des spanischen Bürgerkrieges, beschlossen die Führer des Dritten Reiches die Unterstützung der Nationalisten unter Francisco Franco. HYDRA gehörte zu den deutschen Truppen, die zur Waffenhilfe der Nationalisten in den Krieg entsandt wurden. Im April 1937 zerstörten HYDRAs Truppen, ausgestattet mit leistungsfähigen Kampfanzügen und Fahrzeugen, die Stadt Guernica. Zu dieser Zeit glaubte man, dass die deutsche Luftwaffe für die Zerstörung der Stadt verantwortlich war. Allerdings wurden die Aufnahmen des Massakers durch die britische Agentin Margaret Carter aus Deutschland geschmuggelt und im Januar 1940 dem US-Militär übergeben. Zweiter Weltkrieg Wissenschaftsdivision Im Jahr 1939 brach der Zweite Weltkrieg aus. Der Anführer von HYDRA, Johann Schmidt, nahm aktiv an den Eroberung der Nazis in Europa teil. Obwohl die Vereinigten Staaten noch nicht in den Krieg gegen Deutschland eingetreten waren, wusste Schmidt, dass es nur eine Frage Zeit war. 1940 versuchte ein HYDRA Attentäter den amerikanischen Industriellen Howard Stark zu töten, aber mit Hilfe von Colonel Chester Phillips, konnte Stark den Angreifer überwältigen und entschied sich dafür, der Strategic Scientific Reserve beizutreten. Im November injizierte sich Schmidt in Kaufmanns Schloss in den Alpen, das durch Abraham Erskines entwickelte Supersoldaten-Serum. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen, das Serum würde ihn zum Übermenschen machen, war es instabil, entstellte sein Gesicht, verlieh ihm übermenschliche Kraft und verwandelte ihn in einen größenwahnsinnigen Schurken. Erskine entkam mit der Hilfe von Peggy Carter, Colonel Phillips und Stark. Adolf Hitler gab Schmidt eine Militärbasis in den Alpen, die er zum Hauptquartier von Hydra ausbaute. Mit der Zeit entwickelten die Mitglieder von HYDRA eine größere Loyalität zu Schmidt als zum Dritten Reich. Unmittelbar nach Beginn des Krieges leitete HYDRA den Bau mehrere Fabriken im besetzten Europa ein. 1942 besaß HYDRA Fabriken in Deutschland, Österreich, Belgien, Frankreich, Griechenland, Polen, Italien und der Tschechoslowakei. Alliierte Kriegsgefangen wurden gezwungen in den Fabriken zu arbeiten. Es gab auch eine U-Boot-Basis irgendwo am Mittelmeer. Aufstieg der HYDRA Im März 1942 stürmten Truppen von Hydra ein Schloss in Tønsberg, Norwegen, wo ein mystisches Objekt, bekannt als der Tesseract, vor 531 Jahren durch Odin versteckt wurde. Schmidt sorgte dafür, dass das volle Potential des Tesseract durch Arnim Zola genutzt wurde. Zolas eigentümliche Vorliebe für moderne Rüstungen, massive Fahrzeuge, Energiewaffen und -Rüstungen konnten durch den Tesseracts realisiert werden und stellten die mondernste Technologie der Welt dar, weshalb HYDRA eigene Machtambitionen entwickelte, die Berlin miteinschlossen. In der Zwischenzeit wurde das HYDRA-Mitglied General Werner Reinhardt entsandt, um nach weiteren mysteriösen Artefakten zu suchen. Reinhardt Team war es möglich den Obelisk an einem unbekannten Ort in der Wüste Nordafrikas zu entdecken. Als Schmidt das Objekt von Reinhardt vorgeführt wurde, sagte er, dass der Obelisk die Antwort auf den Tod selbst enthalten könnte. Der Obelisk und weitere Artefakte wurden als nächstes in der HYDRA Research Facility Number 4 in Österreich eingelagert. Reinhardt wurde Kommandant der Anlage. Bald darauf wurde HYDRAS Vorhaben durch den amerikanischen Supersoldaten Captain America bedroht. Im November 1943 griff Rogers die HYDRA Fabrik in Österreich an und befreite die dort festgehaltenen alleierten Kriegsgefangenen. Es kam zum ersten direkten Aufeinandertreffen zwischen Rogers und Schmidt, der die Selbstzerstörung der gesamten Anlage einleitete und mit einem neuartigen Fluggerät entkam. Gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund Bucky Barnes und dem Howling Commandos begann Captain America mit einem massiven Angriff auf HYDRA Truppen im gesamten Europa und zerstörte zahlreiche ihrer Stützpunkte. In den ersten Monaten des Jahres 1944, als die deutsche Luftwaffe den letzten "Blitz" startete, schickte Schmidt eine Gruppe von HYDRA Agenten nach London, um Blaupausen von der Strategic Scientific Reserve zu stehlen. Die Agenten waren erfolgreich, jedoch wurde die Operation aufgedeckt und Captain America nahm die Verfolgung auf, dem es gelang alle feindlichen Agenten aufzugreifen. Im Mai 1944 zerstörte HYDRAS Unterwasserfahrzeug Leviathan einen alleierten Frachter im Mittelmeer mit HYDRA's thunder lance torpedo, doch Captain America, der sich auf dem sinkenden Schiff befand, gelang an Bord des Leviathan und eroberte ihn. Danach infiltrierten Rogers und sein Team die U-Boot-Basis von HYDRA und entdeckten dort das mysteriöse "Hydra Serum", durch das die gesamte Besatzung der Basis zu einer einzigen tintenfischähnlichen Kreatur verschmolz. Rogers brachte die Kreatur zu Howard Stark, um die Männer wieder herauszutrennen. Im April 1944 erlangte HYDRA die Kontrolle über eine alte Burg auf einer Insel im besetzten Dänemark. Schmidt war an dem Schloss interessiert, aufgrund eines alten Wikinger-Runensteins, der dort verborgen war. Im selben Monat drangen Captain America und das Howling Commandos in die Burg ein. Schmidt versuchte sie durch seine "vita batteries" zu vernichten, aber sie überlebten. Kurz nach der Invasion der Alliierten in der Normandie, versuchte Schmidt in der Burg von Baron Zemo in Bayern, den Sleeper zu aktivieren, einen gigantischen Roboter, der seine Energie durch den Tesseract erhielt, aber die Maschine wurde von Captain America zerstört. Die Aktionen gegen HYDRA erreichten ihren Höhepunkt, als es Rogers gelang Arnim Zola gefangen zu nehmen. Niederlage Trotz des Verlustes von Dr. Zola, war Schmidt im Mai 1945 zu einer Offensive bereit, die das Gesicht der Welt verändern sollte. Am selben Tag, an dem Schmidt den Angriffsbefehl geben wollte, wurde die Basis durch Captain America infiltriert, der aufgegriffen und zu Schmidt gebracht wurde. Bevor Schmidt seinen Erzfeind töten konnte wurde die Basis jedoch überraschend von der Howling Commandos und der US-Army, angeführt von Colonel Chester Phillips, angegriffen. In Unterzahl wurden Schmidts Männer schließlich besiegt, aber ihm gelang es mit dem Tesseract-Bomber, genannt die Walküre, zu entkommen. Sein Ziel war es alle Großstädte der USA mit Atomwaffen zu vernichten. Captain America schaffte es an Bord des Flugzeuges und trat Schmidt erneut gegenüber. Als klar wurde, dass Rogers die Oberhand gewinnen würde, versuchte Schmidt die Macht des Tesseracts mit bloßen Händen zu nutzen. Dies löste einen Energiestrahl aus, ähnlich dem Transportstrahl des Bifröst. Schmidt verschwand in dem Licht und Rogers stürzte den Bomber ins Polarmeer, um den Tesseract auf dem Grund zu versenken. Rogers wurde dabei eingefroren. Unmittelbar nach Schmidts Verschwinden, versuchten Werner Reinhardt und sein Leutnant die HYDRA Research Facility in Österreich zu räumen, um mit den gestohlen Artefakten die Arbeit HYDRAs fortzusetzen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war Reinhardts Einheit die letzte aktive HYDRA-Zelle. Trotz ihrer Eile wurde die Basis entdeckt und von amerikanischen Streitkräften der Strategic Scientific Reserve unter Peggy Carter, Dum Dum Dugan und Jim Morita angegriffen. Nach einem kurzen Kampf, gab die Besatzung letztlich auf. Alle HYDRA Soldaten wurden inhaftiert und die Artefakte, einschließlich des Obelisks, wurden beschlagnahmt. Bevor Reinhardt fortgebracht wurde, versprach er Agent Carter, dass HYDRA wieder auferstehen würde. Mainstream Marvel Universe Ursprung In den frühesten Tagen der Menschheitsgeschichte, schlug eine Gruppe von Ägyptern, angeführt von einem Mann genannt Imhotep, eine Brood Invasion zurück. Angespornt durch dieses Ereignis, bildeten die Überlebenden zwei Geheimorganisationen – die Brotherhood of the Shield und die Brotherhood of the Spear. Die Brotherhood of the Spear begann sich auszubreiten und drang in alle Facetten der menschlichen Gesellschaft ein - Wissenschaft, Magie, Politik – wie eine mehrköpfige Bestie, die offenbar zur Zeit der französischen Revolution zerstört wurde. Und obwohl die Bezeichnungen wechselten - die Katharer-Sekte, die Thule-Gesellschaft und alle ihre Vorläufer – ist sie unter dem Namen der mehrköpfigen HYDRA den meisten bekannt. Reformation Geformt im Zweiten Weltkrieg, hatte HYDRA ursprünglich einen Imperialisten des Staats-Shinto als Oberste HYDRA. Baron Strucker ermordete und ersetzte diesen Mann, aber Captain Savage und die Leatherneck Raiders verteilten Struckers Bemühungen an eine Atombombe zu gelangen. Dann stieß HYDRA mit den Invadors zusammen. Zuvor hatte Strucker fortschrittliche Gnobian Technologie entdeckt, während er im Jahr 1942 in die Zukunft reiste. Aries organisierte Strucker, die Fury Brüder und andere in einer losen Partnerschaft, bekannt als die Great Wheel. Die Aufgaben dieser Gruppe führten unmittelbar zur Bildung von S.H.I.E.L.D., HYDRA und Leviathan. HYDRAs Geschichte ist eine lange, turbulente und wechselhaft, über Jahrzehnte, vom Ende des Zweiten Weltkrieges bis in die heutige Zeit, direkt verbunden mit den überlebenden Regierungsmitgliedern des Dritten Reichs und dem Kaiserreich Japan. Schon bald nach der Gründung von S.H.I.E.L.D., verriet ein Agent und früheres Mitglied der Great Wheel, bekannt als der Professor, heimlich die Organisation an HYDRA und wurde zu einem Doppelagenten. Strucker nutzte diese Verbindung, um HYDRA zum geheimen Meister von S.H.I.E.L.D. und damit Nick Fury zu machen. S.H.I.E.L.D. war über viele Jahre ein Teil von HYDRAs Plan, die Gesellschaft zu unterwandern und die Kontrolle an sich zu bringen. Kurz nach Bildung der ursprünglichen HYDRA, übernahm Strucker die Kontrolle über die Organisation von ihren japanischen Gründern und legte das Ziel der Welteroberung fest. Diese Kampagne brachte ihn in Konflikt, unter anderem mit Charles Xavier und dem Magneto aus der Zukunft, da HYDRA immer dreistere öffentliche Operationen durchführte, die schließlich zur Schaffung einer Agency führte, bekannt als S.H.I.E.L.D. Diese Organisation wurde von HYDRA Agenten in der UN gegründet, um Macht und Informationen in einer Weise zu gewinnen, wie es HYDRA in ihrer Position unmöglich war. Nach der scheinbaren Ermordung des ersten S.H.I.E.L.D. Executive Directors, wurde Nick Fury der Posten übertragen. Diese Entscheidung, nach mehreren HYDRA-Kampagnen, einschließlich der Erschaffung des Overkill Horn (entwickelt, um alle nuklearen Sprengstoffen weltweit detonieren zu lassen), und die Biobombe "Death-Spore", führten schließlich zu Struckers ersten Tod durch die Hand von Fury und einigen verräterischen HYDRA Agenten. Bekannte Mitglieder Marvel Cinematic Universe 1943 *Johann Schmidt/Red Skull - Gründer *Dr. Arnim Zola - Waffenfabrikant *Heinz Kruger - Agent *Werner Reinhardt - 2014 *Alexander Pierce - Leiter *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker - *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver - *Brock Rumlow/Crossbones - *Senator Stern - *Jonathan Garret - *Grand Ward - Kategorie:Gruppierung Kategorie:HYDRA Kategorie:Captain America: The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron